A Girl Can Dream
by Crispelzinha
Summary: Eu não posso segurar você com tanta firmeza, eu não posso te dar um beijo de boa noite, eu não posso lhe olhar nos olhos... Porque você tinha um outro alguém. Mas, baby, uma garota pode sonhar... .::InuKag::.


•_**Nome da fic:**_ A girl can dream

•**Gênero: **Romance, drama

•**Censura:16+**

•**Beta-reader:** Nina-chan

•**Tipo: **Long Fic

•_**Autora:**_ crispel (eu XD)

•**Status: **incompleta...

•**Narrada:**kagome higurashi

**N/A:**bem aqui vai mais uma fic minha, ao contrario das outras essa há probabilidade de hentai ainda não é certo, quem quiser hentai mande reviwes pedindo, qualquer tipo de dúvida, ou algo fale comigo, menos sujestões por que quando eu postar essa fic ela já vai estar bem grandinha no meu pc...então boa leitura.

**N/B:** ela já disse tudo. a única coisa que posso acrescentar é que a fic é

O-T-I-M-A, perfeita! Boa leitura mesmo, povo!

_**História:**_

**Quando eu era uma criança, a história dizia que Alguém varreria seus pés algum dia:**

_Estava correndo, tinha medo daquelas crianças todas me olhando, quando eu vi um garotinho chorando enquanto meninos o chutavam, fui ate lá e gritei para eles pararem, mas eles não me deram ouvidos..._

_Me coloquei na frente do garotinho e eles pararam, cochicharam a meu respeito e sairam, desde aquele dia eu e aquele pequeno garotinho nós tornamos amigos, ninguem do colegio queria andar comigo por que eu andava com um hanyou...apesar de ser uma garotinha eu entendia o preconceito daqueles que o machucaram..._

**Aquilo o que eu esperei aconteceria com você, mais então do que você poderia saber...**

_Desde aquele dia crescia um carinho muito especial por aquele que me protegia..._

_Ele sempre estava comigo, era como se o mundo não pudesse fazer nada contra mim enquanto ele estivesse ao meu lado..._

**Eu queria te contar que meu coração está em suas mãos.**

_- Ei kagome por que está me olhando assim?-perguntou ele desconfiado_

_- Nada não, Inu-Kun - falei timidamente me aproximando dele._

_-...-ele corou, eu apenas olhei e sorri, dando the um pequeno beijinho em seus lábios, meu primeiro beijo._

**Eu rezei pra que Um dia que eu tivesse a chance, e apenas quando eu me incorajasse para tentar.**

Eu tinha que the disser como me sentia, mas ele apenas me via como sua amiga, uma irmã talvez, por isso ele me tratava com tanto carinho, não eu não quero que você me veja como sua irmã eu quero que você me veja como seu amor.

A pessoa com quem você possa estar, beijar, abraçar, estar sempre por perto...

Eu tinha que the contar como me sentia...

**Mas para minha surpresa,Você tinha mais alguem...**

Corri para falar com você, era hoje, hoje eu arriscaria, tinha que the contar sobre o quão importante você era para mim, o quanto eu pensava em você todo dia antes de dormir...

Minha surpresa foi enorme ao ver você ao pé da arvore onde a gente conversava e aonde eu the dei aquele pequeno beijinho uma vez, com uma garota o beijando de um modo que eu desconhecia, ela era parecida comigo, então eu pensava "por que ela? E eu onde fico nessa historia?" eu chorei, corri para casa e chorei muito mais... Naquele dia...

**Porque esses sentimentos, eu guardo pra mim mesma...**

_Era triste ouvir você falando o quanto a amava, e o que acontecia entre vocês dois...eu apenas forçava um sorriso e ouvia calada, e quando vocês brigavam era comigo que você vinha desabafar, claro eu era sua amiga a pessoa em que você poderia contar o quanto sua vida amorosa andava bem ou ruim...sem saber que eu gostaria de ser sua namorada a pessoa que você amasse e desejasse, assim como voce ama e deseja a kikyou._

**Eu não posso segurar você com tanta firmeza...**

_Seu primeiro beijo de verdade foi com ela, e ontem você me contou que sua primeira vez tambem, meu ódio por essa garota a cada dia crescia mais, ela ocupou o meu lugar, o lugar no seu coração..._

**Eu não posso te dar um beijo de boa noite...**

_É ela que fica com você todas as noites, que o acaricia até dormir, que o beija a todo momento, seus sorrisos são todos para ela, voce nem ao menos tem tempo para mim... Nunca mais..._

**Eu não posso olhar profundamente em seus olhos,ou isso é o que parece.**

_Saudade do tempo em que seu olhar era resignado apenas para mim, eu era a garotinha que você abraçava, pegava no colo, brigava, mimava...agora nada disso mais importa..._

**Eu sempre estarei desejando que você fosse meu...**

_É duro caminhar na rua ou ate mesmo no cólegio e ver voce fazendo as mesmas brincadeiras que antes fazia comigo...isso só me faz lembrar de todos os momentos que eu tive com você..sabendo que eu sempre vou te amar, mesmo sabendo que seu coração pertence a ela...eu sempre desejarei que você fosse meu..._

**Eu penso sobre o que poderia se todo esse tempo, todas as alegrias que eu poderia encontrar.**

_Queria o tempo que passou...queria que ela nunca tivesse atravessado seu caminho, queria que naquela manhã eu tivesse te contado que o amava e que você me dissesse que sentia o mesmo...depois me desse um daqueles beijos que você dá nela com tanta paixão e me dissesse que nunca ninguem iria nós separar..._

**Baby...uma menina pode sonhar.**

--

- Mamãe – choraminguei enquanto ela largava minha mão e tentava me encorajar a andar ate minha sala.

- Filhinha ande ou vai se atrasar... - olhei mais uma vez para ela e fui... Algumas crianças me olhavam aumentando mais ainda o meu medo.

Ouvi um choro baixinho e logo avistei várias crianças chutando um menino caído no chão.

-hanyou imundo. -ouvi um deles falar...mas o que era hanyou?

-me deixem em paz - ele gritou ainda chorando caído no chão, eu não entendi o por que de estarem fazendo isso com ele.

-o que está acontecendo?-perguntei tímida a uma menina que parecia ter a mesma idade que eu.

-esse é um colégio de humanos e yokais, matricularam um hanyou aqui...isso é uma vergonha- a garota falou com desprezo, olhei para o garotinho senti pena dele, não sabia do por que de maltrata-lo assim e o que era hanyou.

- Parem!!-gritei com minha voz infantil de seis anos.

-sai daqui garota - um garoto gritou.

-não - me meti no meio na frente do garotinho caído no chão

- o que esta fazendo? Vai defender o hanyou é?- perguntou o mesmo

-vou, e o que é hanyou?- perguntei confusa

-é um ser que não é nem humano nem yokai, ele é uma aberração.- respondeu ele.

-saiam daqui, vocês não tem o direito de maltrata-lo- gritei, eles me olharam com desprezo e saíram.

Dei minha pequena mãozinha ao garotinho no chão, ele hesitou ao pega-la.

-pode confiar, eu não vou te fazer mal.-falei sorrindo, ele pegou minha mão, eu fiquei um pouco envergonhada mas continuei segurando aquela mãozinha com garras.

Ele me olhava desconfiado, enquanto eu o olhava, ele era tão bonitinho ele tinha olhos claros como o sol, tinha orelhinhas que eu tinha vontade de apertar, cabelos prateados, ele era muito fofinho.

-qual seu nome?-perguntei a ele.

-...-ele não respondeu apenas ficou me encarando.

Por um momento olhei pro chão, imaginando que ele não iria falar comigo até que ele se pronunciou.

-por que me defendeu?-perguntou me encarando.

-por que eles não tinham o direito de te machucar-falei olhando-o

-mas eu sou um hanyou - ele abaixou a cabeça.

-hanyou é quando não se é humano nem yokai né?-ele ascentiu com a cabeça.

-eu acho bonitinho - falei sorrindo

-você acha o que?-ele perguntou surpreso.

-bonitinho você não é que nem os outros. -falei fixando minha atenção enquanto as orelhinhas dele se moveram e eu senti muita vontade de apertá-las.

-você me acha bonitinho?-ele corou

-acho...posso tocar nas suas orelhinhas?-perguntei empolgada

-minhas orelhinhas?-ele perguntou

-sim por favor.-falei e ele moveu a cabeça para cima e para baixo em um sinal positivo para toca nas orelhinhas dele.

Eu peguei e toquei, elas eram tão fofinhas...depois de um tempo parei de toca-las e perguntei:

-qual seu nome?-encarei-o

-inuyasha e o seu?-perguntou-me

-kagome.-sorri

-kagome, depois que você me defendeu as outras crianças não vão querer você como amiga -ele me olhou com um pouco de remorso.

-tudo bem, quem disse que eu queria a amizade deles?-sorri de novo olhando-o

-mas...assim você vai ficar isolada como eu...tudo por minha causa-ele sentou-se de braços cruzados me olhando triste.

-não tem importância, se você for meu amigo...eles não importam nem um pouco.-sentei-me ao lado dele e começamos a conversar.

--

-inuyasha seu babaca devolve agora - gritei enquanto ele sorria de um canto.

-vem pegar hahahaha-ria ele enquanto corria de um lado para o outro com meu ursinho de pelúcia favorito, apesar de já ter treze anos eu ainda tinha meus ursinhos, apesar de não brincar mais.

-inuyasha devolve, se algo acontecer com ele eu juro que te mato.-falei ameaçadoramente.

-ééé nããão-e pulou no sofá eu corri e pulei também me atirei em cima dele.

-háá devolve-falei segurando o urso em cima dele

-não kagome hahaha - ele segurou o urso no alto com a mão enquanto eu o ameaçava

-inuyasha, se não devolver eu vou te apertar ate sufocar. - falei cutucando-o

-ah é, sabe que sua mãe chega logo e se ela nós ver nessa posição tão "confortável" ela vai achar que você esta tentando abusar de mim.-ele riu da minha cara enquanto eu saía de cima dele.

-haha eu abusando de você? Lembre-se que eu tenho treze anos e você quinze então você estaria abusando de mim - falei rindo agora da cara que ele fez.

-feh, eu ainda estou com seu urso...-correu e subiu para o meu quarto, ele realmente não se cansa.

Bem era assim que nossos dias passavam, ele sempre estava na minha casa e eu sempre na dele, éramos como irmãos, bem era isso que ele pensava, por que eu gostava dele, mas nunca disse a ninguém...

Ele sempre me protegia de todos, e eu ate hoje era Bv por que ele nunca deixava eu me aproximar de ninguém, por que alegava que nenhum daqueles garotos eram bons o bastante para mim. Bem eu era meia bv, por que uma vez eu dei um selinho nele, ainda fico um pouco embaraçada ao lembrar hehehe.

**Flash on:**

_-obrigada por ter me defendido inu-chan - agradeci-o por ter me defendido de uma garota que vivia implicando comigo._

_-que nada k-chan, eu sempre vou te proteger - ele falou me abraçando, eu correspondi ao abraço. Depois de um tempo me afastei um pouco do abraço e o encarei._

_-ei kagome por que está me olhando assim?-perguntou ele desconfiado_

_-nada não inu-kun-falei timidamente me aproximando dele._

_-...-ele corou, eu apenas olhei e sorri, dando the um pequeno beijinho em seus lábios, meu primeiro beijo._

_Ele ficou totalmente corado e eu sorri o puxando pela mão._

_-vamos, temos que chegar em casa rápido mamãe deve estar com o almoço pronto.-ele apenas sorriu e apertou minha mão contra a sua._

**Flash off:**

Agora estavamos no meu quarto jogando videogame, com ele sempre me ganhando.

-kagome acho melhor você desistir eu sempre ganho-falou ele se vangloriando.

-ò.ó desisto-falei emburrada deitando na cama.

-chata não sabe nem perder-falou ele se jogando na cama por cima de mim apertando minhas bochechas.

-ai minhas bochechas inu-falei enquanto ele ria da minha cara vermelha.

-...-ele apenas me abraçou me apertando forte.

Ele sempre pulava emcima de mim me abraçava, ele era um dos poucos garotos que não viam maldade nisso, eu posso parecer estranha mas eu queria que ele visse maldade .

Assim talvez ele deixasse de me ver como a garotinha que ele sempre protegia e talvez passasse a gostar um pouco de mim.

-kagome?-ele falou vendo que eu estava distraida.

-que?-perguntei

-ta distraida é?-ele perguntou arqueando uma sombrancelha

-tava sim, tava pensando no Kouga-falei só para irrita-lo, kouga era um menino que dizia gostar de mim na escola.

-grr aquele babaca, kagome voce pode arrumar coisa melhor viu.-ele falou alevantando e apertando as mãos com raiva.

-por que, você tem ciúmes?-falei cutucando-o talvez assim ele dissesse que gostava de mim.

-kagome você é minha maninha, e não vou admitir que tenha um namorado daquele tipo...ja falei que você so vai namorar quando for mais velha, vou lá ver se sua mãe já chegou vou pedir pra ela fazer aquela lazanha que eu adoro.-falou isso e saiu do quarto

Suspirei irritada, "_você é minha maninha" _imbecil!imbecil!imbecil! era isso que ele era, será que não dá pra notar que eu não quero ser sua _irmazinha!_

Tem coisa mais desagradavel do que o garoto que você gosta, te abraçar pular em cima de você te beijar no pescoço, não ver maldade nisso e ainda por cima chamar voce de _irmanzinha!_

Suspirei de novo decidi tomar um banho e descer pra jantar, tomei um banho rápido, me vesti e desci, logo ouvi o inuyasha atormentando minha mãe para fazer a lazanha que ele adora.

-inuyasha, eu fiz a lasanha ontem-falou minha mãe pela 4° vez

-mas tia...-falou ele fazendo beiçinho.

-ja disse que não.-falou ela colocando uma panela emcima do fogão.

-deixa inu, eu faço um pouco separado pra você.-falei chegando na cozinha.

-ahhhhhhh kagome por isso que eu te amo tanto-falou ele me abraçando e me erguendo no ar, odeio quando ele me diz esse "eu te amo" como minha avó fala ¬¬'

-ok ok, se me soltar eu faço-falei enquanto ele me largava e olhava esperançoso para mim enquanto eu preparava a tal lazanha que ele amava.

Enfim jantamos, e eu fui lavar os pratos.

-quer dormir aqui hoje inuyasha?-minha mãe perguntou.

-se não for encomodo-falou ele sorrindo.

-claro que não, vou ligar para sua mãe.-e minha mãe saiu da cozinha e foi pra sala ligar para a mãe do inu.

-kagome quer ajuda ai?-me perguntou

-uhum.-falei entregando a louça pra ele secar enquanto eu pegava uma lata de doce de pessego na geladeira.

-ahhh me da um pouquinho -- ele quase chorou ao ver a lata, ele ama doce de pessego.

-ok ok.-entreguei para ele metade do pote que comia adoidado enquanto eu ria vendo a cara dele toda lanbusada.

-sua cara ta lambuzada-falei para ele.

-ahhh limpa ka?-me perguntei enquanto se aproximava de mim.

-ok.-falei enquanto pegava um pano e ele parava a milimetros de mim

Passei o pano por toda a sua face ele tava todo melado, me deu uma louca vontade de lamber o rosto dele, mas claro que eu me controlei.

-deu-terminei suspirando e jogando o pano para um lado.

-ai vamo olhar filme?-me perguntou.

-vamo sim, vai dar na TNT um filme bom as 11:00-falei termindo de arrumar a cozinha.

Preparamos pipoca, brigadeiro e pegamos duas latas de refri e fomos pra sala assistir "a volta dos mortos vivos"

Começamos a assistir sentanos no tapete da sala perto da tv, acho que não foi uma boa idéia assistir por que eu começei a ficar com medo.

-inu, eu to com medo.-falei tremendo

-ahh kagome, deixa de ser medrosa-falou colocando um monte de pipoca na boca assistindo o filme.

-ahhh-falei me abraçando nele e tapando os olhos.

-calma-falou me abraçando tambem, encostei a cabeça no ombro dele e encarei a tv, olhando aquele filme.

-mais calma agora?-perguntou-me ele.

-uhum-mormurei me abraçando mais nele, quando eu começei a olhar bem para o semblante dele, ele era tão lindo, tão perfeito, pena que não me via como eu o via.

-que foi kagome? –perguntou ao reparar que eu prestava mais atenção nele do que no filme.

-n-nada é que...anh...ah sua buchecha ta suja-ótimo, consegui pensar em uma desculpa ate que bem rápido.

-ahh, saiu?-perguntou enquanto passava a mão no rosto.

-aham-murmurei agora prestando atenção no filme antes que ele percebesse o meu interesse nele.

--

Bem agora eu já tinha 15 anos, muitas coisas mudaram desde aqui...

Eu já não sou mais bv é claro ;D

Já tinha ficado com alguns garotos sim, mas ao contrario do que eu queria, o inuyasha não mais se importava, já não me defendia, ele andava realmente estranho, ele já não vinha aqui em casa toda hora, ele andava distraido, já não me contava seus segredos,

Não ficava todo o tempo comigo, ele tinha novos amigos e amigas, algumas amigas minhas diziam que ele estava ficando com uma garota do segundo ano, mas eu nunca dei importancia preferia acreditar que ele ainda era o meu inuyasha, aquele moleção que só queria saber de me zuar, jogar videogame, olhar filme, brincar a todo instante comigo...

Bem é claro que continuamos como amigos, apenas ele não dedica mais todo tempo a mim...

-oi kagome-falou ele entrando na sala.

-oie inu-falei sorrindo, ver ele era um dos momentos mais legais do meu dia.

-hoje não tem nenhuma prova né?-perguntou colocando seu material em sua classe.

-não tem não, ei inu, vai fazer o que hoje?-perguntei.

-nada não e você?-perguntou me encarando, nossa como ele tava lindo agora com 17 anos.

-bem eu ia ver um filme no cinema, quer ir comigo?-é minha chance de ficar perto dele um pouco.

-ah claro, que filme você vai ver?-olhou para mim, e passou inconciente a lingua molhando os lábios, ai ai se ele soubesse o que esse simples ato causa em mim.

-vou ver o "apaixonando-se pelo meu melhor amigo" vai ver comigo?-nossa isso nem era uma indireta e sim uma direta mesmo.

-ah claro-e sorriu lindo como sempre.

A broaca da professora entrou na sala, e logo passou materia, eu tava louca que batesse para ir embora, ia convidar o inu pra almoçar lá emcasa, fazia tempo que ele não ia.

Depois de muitos periodos irritantes logo bateu para ir embora.

Peguei meus materiais e sai da sala o inu tava mais a frente com seus amigos, naraku,bankotsu,suikotsu,kagura,kanna,miroku,e mais uns lá que eu não conhecia.

-inuuu-chamei ele pareceu não ouvir e seguiu falando e rindo com seus amigos.

-inu-berrei muito alto ele se virou.

-ahh "inu" hahahaha-um dos amigos dele casoou ele deu um murra na cabeça e veio falar comigo.

-kagome, quando eu estiver assim...em publico me chama de inuyasha tá?-eu não acredito que ele tem vergonha, eu sempre o chamei assim.

-ta bom INUYASHA, vai pra puta que pariu com esses seus amiguinhos-e sai caminhando apressadamente eu não acredito, esse não é o inuyasha pelo qual eu me apaixonei.

Sai caminhando estava perto de casa.

-kagome...KAGOMEEE.-ele me alcansou e me agarrou do braço.

-sai, vai pros teus amiguinhos vai...-falei tento tirar a mão dele do meu braço.

-kagome, desculpa, eu fui tão...idiota! eu sei...você tem todos os motivos pra querer me bater, me chingar ok? Mas me escuta, foi tão dificil arrumar amigos...-eu o intenrrompi.

-claro, agora que tem amigos novos, para que se importar comigo não é verdade? Vá inuyasha, fique com eles-eu já não estava com raiva e sim triste.

-kagome, eu nunca vou esquecer de você, você é minha maninha...-nessa hora eu tive vontade de gritar na cara dele que eu não queria ser apenas a _maninha dele _e sim a garota que ele ama, com quem ele não teria vergonha de ser chamado de inu.

Apenas me calei e deixei-o continua a falar.

-é que eu cresci kagome, já não tenho tanta vontade de jogar videogame, brincar de descer no corrimão, de jogar cartas e essas coisas que quando agente é menor gosta de fazer...-falou esperando eu falar algo.

-mas você nunca mais teve tempo para mim, já não dorme lá em casa, já não faz mais programas comigo...-quase chorei mas me segurei.

-Me desculpa, juro que daqui em diante vou te dar mais atenção, não sabia que você estava se sentindo largada desse jeito, achei que gostasse mais de sair com meninas da sua idade do que comigo-falou me abraçando

-eu nunca vou preferir sair com outra pessoa que não seja você inu-kun-falei o abraçando fortemente.

-obrigada kagome.

Detarde fomos ao cinema, brincamos de guerrinha de pipoca, como a tempos não faziamos...nos divertimos bastante.

-fazia tempo que não me divertia desse jeito-ele falou.

-nem eu-falei sorrindo como a tempos não sorria.

-quem ir por ultimo é mulher do padre.-e correu e eu fui atras dele, que saudade desse tempo.

-duvido você me alcançar.

-ahh é eu vu te alçancar inu-corremos como loucos quando ele derrepente parou e uma garota veio falar com ele.

Eu não a vi direito nem o que conversavam só vi quando ela saiu e ele sorriu alegremente e eu o alcançei.

-que foi inu?-perguntei.

-nada não kagome.-e continuou com aquele sorriso bobo na cara, quem era aquela garota? Não sei mas tenho a impressão de que boa pessoa não é.

Depois ele me levou ate em casa e foi embora...fui para meu quarto e apenas pensei em tudo que acontecia na minha vida.

Por que não podemos falar a pessoa a quem amamos tudo que sentimos por ela, eu queria ter corajem o suficiente para falar que eu o amo, que quando ele não está por perto tudo fica tão _sem graça..._

E se eu arriscasse e falasse tudo aquilo que eu queria falar...e se ele sentisse o mesmo por mim e tivesse esse mesmo receio que eu tenho de não ser correspondida, isso amanhã será o tudo ou nada...

Com esses pensamentos fui dormir.

--

Acordei cedo coloquei uma roupa bem bonita, um tomara que caia e uma saia, soltei os cabelos como nunca faço, coloquei uma sandalia de salto, hoje vai ser um grande dia...nada pode dar errado.

Sai de casa com esses pensamentos.

Entrei no cólegio e fui para a sala de aula, reparei que o inuyasha não estava na aula, será que justo hoje ele não veio? Droga...

Passou-se tres aulas e no intervalo ele apareceu, eu ia falar com ele mas ele só falou rapidamente com o miroku, deu um daqueles lindos sorriso e logo foi para o patio ...

Não importa...eu tenho que falar com você inuyasha...

Corri para falar com ele, minha surpresa foi enorme ao ver ele ao pé da arvore onde agente conversava e aonde eu the dei aquele pequeno beijinho uma vez, com outra garota a beijando e a abraçando com um sorriso tão feliz no rosto, eu era para estar entre seus braços, ouvindo você sussurrar meu nome me dizendo que me amava, era pra você dizer que ficaria comigo para sempre e não com ela, era para eu ter seu amor e _não ela._

Corri para a sala de aula peguei meus materiais e sai correndo sem me importar com o restante das aulas, fui pra casa e chorei muito.

E lembrei de uma frase de uma música que nesse momento tinha tudo a ver comigo...

"_no corpo o sabor amargo do ciúme,agente quando não se assume fica chorando sem carinho."_

E eu que achava essa musica ridicula, na verdade _eu_ sou ridicula, estou aqui chorando enquanto ele deve tar rindo com aquela garota que eu nem sei se é ficante ou namorada dele junto com seus amiguinhos, enquanto a panaca aqui está chorando como uma condenada, _realmente patetico._

Limpei o rosto e decidi que não ficaria chorando como uma idiota por _ele, _eu sou superior a isso, vou continuar como amiga dele, ele realmente não tem culpa não é? Eu nunca falei que o amava, e mesmo que falasse ele não teria obrigação nenhuma de corresponder.

Um dia me disseram que escrever é o melhor remédio...

Peguei meu velho diário e escrevi...

"_Quando eu vi que você... tinha ficado com alguem...  
te confesso que chorei por essa dor que eu senti...  
a tristeza de perder, eu não desejo pra ninguem, e a pessoa que eu amei jamais podia me ferir, tentei imaginar você sorrindo assim... como se nem ligasse pra saber de mim  
dificil te falar como estou sofrendo...  
e ainda havia a chama do meu coração...  
que o meu amor não ia terminar em vão...  
porque você fez isso com meu sentimento..."._

Quardei o diario e parei de chorar, esperei meu rosto voltar a cor normal, sem residuo de lágrimas e fui jantar, quando a campanhia tocou.

-kagome abra a porta-abri e dei de cara com um inuyasha com um sorrisão no rosto.

-inuyasha.-falei com vontade de espanca-lo

-kagome, tenho tanta coisa pra te contar-e foi entrando, mais é um folgado hem.

-tudo bem, vai subindo lá no meu quarto enquanto eu termino de jantar-ele foi pulando em dois em dois degraus bem feliz.

Depois de terminado o jantar fui entrando no meu quarto e vendo um inuyasha deitado na minha cama sorrindo e cantarolando uma musica qualquer.

-por que ta tão feliz?-perguntei escorada no batente da porta.

-to namorando com a garota mais perfeita desse mundo - falou pulando na minha cama.

-ah é? Que bom. -falei desanimada.

-tenho que te contar todos os detalhes. -falou tão empolgado que não notou que eu não gostaria de saber disso.

-claro conte-falei tentando não mostrar nenhum sentimento.

-foi assim agente se conheceu a um mês atrás uma festa, ai nós ficamos, cara ela beija muiiiiiiiiito bem x)-falou sonhador

-todo esse sorrisão é por causa de um beijo-forçei um sorriso como se isso não me afetasse.

-nossa ela é tudo, ela é linda, ela tem um perfume ótimo, um corpo perfeito, cara ela tem seios enormes e uma bunda linda lD, o beijo dela é perfeito e ela é muito legal- eu queria que um dia ele falasse algo assim de mim...mas isso é impossível...pelo menos a amizade dele eu tenho, ela não pode me tirar isso também.

-hahaha, fico muito feliz por você,_ maninho -_falei sem demonstrar o deboche na voz.

-ai kagome, você foi à única pessoa que eu contei isso, o que seria de mim sem a minha irmãzinha-ai ele me abraçou, pude sentir perfume de mulher impregnado na roupa dele.

-claro _maninho_ amigos são pra essas coisas, espero que seje muito feliz _com ela. -_falei me afastando do abraço dele.

-você vai rir da minha cara kagome?-me perguntou

-claro que não inuyasha. -respondi.

-meu primeiro beijo foi com ela... um cara com 17 anos na cara nunca tinha beijado uma garota rsrsrs que idiota.-ele confessou eu apenas olhei-o e senti raiva dessa menina, como ela pode ter tirado o bv dele, deveria ser especial assim como eu queria que ele tivesse tirado o meu.

-que lindinho você realmente a ama né?-perguntei sentindo meu coração congelar.

-muito, agente saia todos os dias, fazíamos programas divertidos, estar com ela é tudo que eu mais quero, sinto vontade de ficar com ela, abraça-la protegê-la de tudo e de todos, quero estar com ela sempre- depois dessa revelação eu realmente me segurei para não chorar e apenas olhei para o lado segurando as lágrimas.

-continue-falei

-ai agente saia, assistia filmes lá em casa, e começamos a ficar, ai hoje eu a pedi em namoro e ela aceitou, me sinto tão feliz, como nunca me senti antes, a kikyou é tudo pra mim. -ele sorriu e se atirou em cima da minha cama.

-anh inu eu tenho que estudar, pode ir para casa amanhã você termina de me contar ok?-falei de costas

-ta bem k-chan-ele foi pra me dar um beijo no rosto e eu esquivei.

-vai, eu ainda não estudei nada pra prova tchau - e sentei na cama vendo a porta se bater...fui rápida e tranquei a porta, escorei-me na mesma e chorei...

Quer dizer que pra ele tudo que vivei por anos comigo não significou nada? Que um misero mês com essa _songa monga_ da kikyou é mais importante pra ele? Imbecil, idiota será que é tão difícil entender que eu tenho uma queda por você, que eu te amo e sofro ouvindo você falar dela, como se tudo que agente viveu não valesse nada.

_Pare de chorar sua estúpida, idiota, limpe essas malditas lágrimas._

Meu sob consciente gritava.

Por fim fiz uma das coisas que nunca pensei em fazer, mas que naquele momento iria aliviar a dor.

Fui ao banheiro abri o balcão, peguei uma gilete e enfiei no pulso sem dó, sentindo a dor e o alivio que aquilo me causava, enquanto eu evitava chorar colocando a toalha sobre o mesmo indo ate o quarto.

--

Cheguei ao colégio quase na hora de fechar os portões, bati na porta da minha sala e a professora deixou-me entrar, sentei em outro lugar bem afastado do inuyasha e dos amigos dele, mas para o meu azar tinha uma classe vazia e ele veio e se sentou atrás de mim.

-oie kA .-falou ele, nossa hoje ele estava tão lindo, com uma calça branca jeans, uma camiseta preta ressaltando seus músculos, uma correntinha prateada, um boné preto e branco para trás e um perfume maravilhoso.

-oie inu-falei tentando parecer normal, sorte que meu "brinquedinho" ontem não me deixou cicatriz.

-kagome, vou terminar de te contar sobre a kikyou, nossa hoje ela veio fala comigo, agente fico se beijando e brincando de pega pega como agente fazia lembra, caraca é muito legal, soube que ela é bem concorrida no colégio hehehe, e ela quis ficar logo comigo.-ele sorriu, ele realmente a ama, que legal...a quem eu estou tentando enganar...eu estou morrendo de raiva, que queria que ela desaparecesse ò.ó

-hehehe, nossa que legal!-suspirei enquanto copiava o livro de matemática.

-e você ka, ainda encalhada? Hahahaha - não eu não acredito imbecil acha que ninguém me quer é?

-Não, tenho muito garoto afim de mim, eu é que não estou afim de ninguém mesmo - ninguém que me conheça tão bem, que seja lindo e apenas meu _amigo, _completei em pensamento.

-ahhh, minha pirralinha ta crescendo - e apertou minhas bochechas ate daquele ato que eu tanto odiava eu senti falta.

-chato . -ele soltou minhas bochechas e olho para mim sorrindo.

-Hoje eu vou apresentar a kikyou a você kagome- não ele só pode estar brincando? Por que eu tenho de conhece-la??

-m-mas por que?- perguntei tremula.

-por que eu tenho que apresentar minha melhor amiga á minha namorada não acha? lD- tem como algo piorar? ¬¬"

-ahh claro-forçei um sorriso e quando bateu o sinal ele me levou ate ela...eu a vi ela era bonita.

-ola você deve ser a amiga que o inu tanto fala né?-ela me perguntou

Não sei mas não fui com a cara dela.

-Sou eu sim xD, e você namorada que ele tanto fala- forcei mais um sorriso, ai ai fingir simpática deforma o rosto -.-"

-espero que coisas boas ele fale...-falou com um sorriso no rosto, aposto o que quiser que aquele sorriso é mais falso do que o meu.

-meu amor os meninos estão me chamando fica conversando com a ka-chan que eu já volto - ele deu um beijo de língua nela bem demorado na minha frente, cara que ódio, era eu que queria estar beijando ele agora T.T

-ta bom meu amor...te amo-a kikyou falou

-também te amo minha linda-e deu um selinho rápido nela.

Depois que ele saiu ela me olhou séria.

-vamos a outro lugar kagome?-me perguntou eu aceitei e sentamos num banco bem afastado do colégio.

-kagome...você não vê o inuyasha como apenas _amigo_ não é?-me perguntou, eu soei frio...será que estava tão obvio?

-q-que? Claro que sim..ele é apenas meu _amigo_ só isso-falei virando o rosto e encarando qualquer ponto no chão.

-bem que seja, não quero que você sinta algo por ele, iria apenas se machucar...bem não a conheço, mas não the desejo mal algum...apenas não quero que faça nada para me separar do inu-kun, eu o amo e ele também _me ama_...-falou me olhando nos olhos...acho que ela não é má, apenas a odeio por ser ela a dona do coração do meu inuyasha.

-não se preocupe kikyou, eu nunca faria nada pra estragar a felicidade do inuyasha...-falei baixo mas sei que ela me escutou.

-que bom..espero que agente se dê bem.-falou e agente ficou conversando um pouco ate que o inuyasha chegou.

-oi amores da minha vida-ele conseguiu pegar nos duas no colo.

-INUYASHAAAAA-nós duas gritávamos para ele nos colocar no chão.

-ta bem rsrsrs- em fim nos soltou no chão.

-já perdemos a 4 aula vou lá pegar meu material e matar o 5°, xau gente- me despedi, peguei meu material e fui para casa.

Almocei o restinho de comida de ontem que eu tinha deixado na geladeira, minha mãe trabalhava todo dia só chegava de noite, quem me fazia companhia era o inuyasha antes de arrumar a sua _"querida"_ namorada, lembro como agente se divertia.

Passei pela sala e vi algumas fotos...peguei um velho álbum e o abri, nossa quantas lembranças...vi a primeira foto, a que agente tirou em um churrasco, eu sai batendo nele HSUAHSUASUIHI, a segunda agente tirou numa festa, ele tava tão lindo com uma camiseta listrada social e uma calça jeans,agente estava se abraçando naquela foto.

Desisti de ver as fotos e subi para o meu quarto, entrei, fechei a porta e liguei o PC, conectei no MSN e entrei.

**--kagome: HUSIAHSUIHSUSH inu você é louco**

Mudei para:

**kachan: eu odeio minha vida, mas mais do que isso, odeio te amar tanto T.T**

Quando vi o nick do inuyasha ele tava online.

**Inu-yasha.: Nunca achei que iria amar tanto uma mulher..te amo kikyouzinha meu amor.**

Não quis saber de mais nada fechei meu MSN e desliguei o computador, chega desse amor irracional, deixa ele que se EXPLODA com a kikyouzinha dele que vá pro quinto dos infernos.

Tomei um banho, me arrumei, e sai de casa, liguei pro kouga um garoto que o inuyasha odiava, ele dizia me amar e vivia me perseguindo.

-oie-ele falou atendendo

-kouga aqui é a kagome

-oie kagome, a que devo a honra?

-hahaha, eu queria perguntar se você quer sair comigo?

-me desculpa kagome, é que eu já estou namorando...

-ok , xau- nem esperei resposta e desliguei...

Merda e agora o que eu faço?

Fui ate um boteco na esquina e pedi dois martelinhos, tomei num gole só os dois e comecei a pedir ate esquecer meus problemas...

Parece estranho uma adolescente de 15 anos se embebedar não é? Tentem levar a minha vidinha medíocre que vcs estariam bêbadas o dia inteiro -.-"

O que eu faço? Merda, eu não quero ficar nessa merda de vida mas o que eu faço? Forço um sorriso ate não poder mais? E ver ele com _ela_? Beijando _el_a? Dizendo que ama _ela_? Dando toda atenção que dava para mim para _ela_? Merdaaa...

Nesse momento eu queria trocar meu coração por um fígado .

Eu não posso armar nada para eles se separarem...

não sou uma alma caridosa, admito, pois ainda quero esgana-lo, ainda quero machuca-lo, mas acima de tudo, quero vê-lo feliz.

Prefiro acreditar no velho verso que eu escutei "quem um dia mais se menospreza um dia se precisa, o amor vem e volta leve como a brisa"

Isso a pouco tempo aconteceu eu desprezei o kouga e agora que ele arrumou outra pessoa eu o queria para me fazer esquecer inuyasha aquele boboca.

Sai para a rua e fui para o shopping dar uma distraída o efeito do álcool já havia passado infelizmente u.u"

Dei varias voltas e por mim decidi ir para a casa.

Eu andava olhando para baixo, pensando na vida quando sem querer esbarrei em alguém, olhei para cima e vi um ser de cabelos prateados e lisos, olhos cor de sol, lindo de corpo.

-sesshoumaru...-falei surpresa achei que o irmão do inu ainda estivesse em nova York

-Ola kagome-falou com aquele mesmo tom frio...nossa ele estava ainda mais bonito apesar de eu achar o inu mais legal e mais fofo.

-ola sesshoumaru...pensei que estivesse em nova york-falei, ele apenas me olhou daquele jeito, nossa ele é tão frio e ao mesmo tempo tão sexy.

-voltei...nossa kagome você cresceu-ele me olhava de um jeito que me deixou constrangida.

-anhh-só deixei um som estranho escapar

-não fique constrangida, você esta realmente bela.-falou dando um sorriso de canto.

-o-obrigada-falei olhando para baixo, aquele olhar dele me deixava confusa e envergonhada

-por que está aqui sozinha?-me perguntou

-bem...não tinha ninguém para me acompanhar-falei agora o encarando

-e o retardado do meu irmão, pelo que eu sabia vcs andavam sempre juntos não é-falou se encostando em muro baixo de uma casa.

-agora ele não dá muita bola para mim, só para a _kikyou _a namorada dele.-falei tentando segurar o nojo na voz.

-você não muda kagome, sempre apaixonada pelo inuyasha.-falou eu o encarei surpresa.

-eu apaixonada por ele..não...-ele me interrompeu.

-não minta...você sempre foi apaixonada por ele, ele que sempre foi muito idiota para entender isso..-falou pegando da minha mão.

-sesshoumaru...-sussurrei enquanto ele me puxava para perto dele, colou meu corpo ao dele.

-você precisa de um homem de verdade - falou isso e me beijou, eu fiquei realmente surpresa, ai me veio as lembranças do inuyasha beijando a kikyou, falando o quanto a amava...e eu correspondi ao beijo do sesshoumaru...tentando pensar que aquilo era a minha vingança por tudo que o inuyasha fazia comigo.

Depois do beijo eu me separei e o olhei confusa.

-sesshoumaru eu não posso, eu estaria apenas te usando pra esquecer...seu irmão - falei esperando a reação dele.

-não importa, você esta apenas se vingando dele, eu espero o tempo que for preciso, eu vou ocupar o lugar que você guardava pra ele em seu coração.-falou aquilo com tanta certeza com tanta segurança.

-me dê uma semana para pensar-perguntei.

-claro, você sabe onde me encontrar.-falou me deu um rápido selinho que eu não esperava e foi embora.

Fiquei ali um tempo parada sentada naquele muro apenas pensando em tudo, se eu não posso ter o inuyasha por que na o irmão dele? Droga to pensando que nem uma vagabunda, mas o único que talvez me faça esquecer o amor da minha vida seja o sesshoumaru.

Cheguei em casa e me deparei com um inuyasha jogado no sofá com cara de poucos amigos.

-inuyasha o que...-ele me interrompeu

-Droga, estou me sentindo um idiota.-o que será que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

-como assim?-perguntei.

-a kikyou, ela estava conversando com um amigo, estava abraçando ele, eu fiquei enciumado e fiz o maior escândalo, agora ela esta chateada comigo e eu me sentindo um idiota.-desabafou, eu sentei-me no sofá e ele colocou a cabeça no meu colo.

-calma, tudo vai se resolver e você e ela vão se acertar- eu falei aquilo mas estava rezando para que ela não o perdoasse.

-obrigada K-chan, não sei o que seria sem você minha maninha- e acariciou meu rosto.

-claro _maninho_, sempre vou estar ao seu lado quando você precisar.

-obrigada- e por fim adormeceu no meu colo, enquanto eu acariciava as orelhinhas dele, ai inu se você soubesse o quanto eu queria te beijar, te abraçar,dizer que você sempre seria meu, mas você não é, por mais que eu te ame, na sua testa não diz "propriedade exclusiva da kagome".

--

Depois daquele dia lembro no semblante feliz que ele estava quando me disse que ela tinha perdoado e me conto uma coisa que definitivamente eu não queria saber, ele tinha perdido a virgindade com ela também, ele disse que ela era a mulher da vida dele e que nunca iria amar alguém como amava ela.

Ninguém tem idéia do quanto me doeu isso, minhas esperanças morreram, minha força de lutar também...

Os dias foram passando e ele sempre me contando o que acontecia entre eles e como ele estava feliz, eu sempre ouvia calada tudo..

Mas não estou mais agüentando.

Sai do colégio e fui em busca do meu apoio.

Toquei a campainha e esperei.

-kagome- ser a quem eu esperava abriu um sorriso ao me ver

-sesshoumaru-correspondi ao sorriso e esperei ele abrir a porta.

-entre-me deu passassem e eu entrei.

O telefone tocou.

-da licença kagome vou atender já volto, e foi atender o telefone lá em cima enquanto eu esperava, decidi ir a cozinha e comer algo meu estomago estava vazio.

Logo eu ouvi uma voz conhecida…kikyou?

Espiei e vi inu taisho o pai do inu e kikyou na sala, peguei um alho e passei pelo meu corpo, já que inu taisho é um yokai e sentiria meu cheiro, o inuyasha sempre disse que isso disfarçava o cheiro humano.

Fiquei espiando e escutando a conversa.

-aqui está o dinheiro kikyou-inu taisho entregou o dinheiro a kikyou.

-obrigada inu taisho, foi bem fácil o serviço.-falou, eu to boiando no assunto.

-fez direitinho? Tirou a virgindade dele?-perguntou, meu deus será o que eu estou pensando.

-claro, ele foi extremamente fofo, achando que eu era virgem hahaha, tadinho ele é muito ingênuo.

-Sim, fique mais um tempo com ele e suma, foi paga apenas para fazer meu filho um homem.-falou e se retirou.

Depois que ele saiu a ouvi falando pela última vez.

-sim inu taisho, por que essa puta aqui haveria de se apaixonar por ele? Talvez por que ele foi o único que me tratou como gente e não como uma prostituta sem valor.-encarou o chão triste derramando uma lágrima.

Agora eu estou entendendo, inu Taisho pagou kikyou que é uma prostituta para fazer o inuyasha virar homem, bem que o inu sempre me falou que o pai dele queria controlar a vida dele, queria que ele fosse igual ao sesshoumaru, frio e calculista, como eu irei contar isso para o inu agora?

Depois que kikyou saiu eu entrei na sala e esperei sesshoumaru que logo chegou.

-deu voltei, o que me responde?-ele me perguntou.

-desculpa sesshoumaru, mas eu não posso.-falei e sai dali, ele não me seguiu nem nada.

Fui para casa e pensei em tudo que descobri, cheguei a decisão que eu não iria contar para ele por enquanto.

--

Cheguei ao colégio.

-kikyou eu preciso falar com você-falei quando ela estava sozinha

-ola kagome sobre o que...-a interrompi

-vamos a outro local-ela concordou e fomos a um lugar bem afastado.

-eu sei do seu envolvimento com inu Taisho e o por que de você estar saindo com o inuyasha-falei sem mais rodeios.

-você só pode estar louca eu nunca ouvi tal nome-ela pareceu extremamente nervosa.

-ah é? Então você deve ter uma irmã gêmea, por que eu jurei que era você ontem lá na casa de inu taisho.-falei com um tom de ironia, ela me olhou com raiva.

-o que você quer garota?-falou com raiva evidente.

-Se afaste dele-falei entre os dentes.

-e é você que irá me obrigar?-perguntou em um tom de desdenho.

-sou, por que se não se afastar eu vou contar para ele tudo.-ameaçei enquanto ela ria...

-eu tenho poder Maximo sobre ele, antes que você fale uma coisa para ele, eu irei faze-lo te odiar-falou aquilo e eu senti um arrepio na espinha, não o inu nunca me odiaria.

-nunca ele iria me odiar.-falei com segurança ela riu de novo debochando de mim.

-então vamos ver querida.-e saiu do local, é melhor eu falar com ele logo antes que aquela víbora o envenene contra mim.

Ele estava conversando com os amigos e ela não estava por perto, vou falar com ele no recreio é melhor.

Entrei para a sala de aula e esperei o sinal bater, estranho ele não entrou, não quero pensar que ele possa estar falando com ela.

Depois de aulas cansativas o sinal finalmente bateu quando saímos para o recreio, logo o avistei com a mocréia, eles vieram até mim.

-oie inuy...-ele me interrompeu.

-kikyou da licença eu quero falar a sós com a kagome-uiii será que eles brigaram?

-ok-disse isso e saiu.

-Kagome, eu realmente não esperava isso de você, eu acreditava que era minha amiga, a pessoa que eu mais confiava...e você ameaça minha namorada para se separar de mim?...-ele parecia revoltado e magoado.

-inu, mais eu não fi...-me interrompeu de novo.

-Acha que pode estragar o meu relacionamento, só por que se diz apaixonada por mim? Eu sinceramente nunca desconfiei, mas já que kikyou me contou tudo se encaixou...-falou e eu senti muito ódio de kikyou, por ter contato um segredo que era meu.

-eu sempre fui apaixonada por você, você que sempre foi idiota o suficiente para não ver-falei já chorando.

-ah sim, ai quando eu encontro a mulher que eu amo você se finge de minha amiguinha e tenta nós separar a ameaçando? Você não entende eu amo ela, eu nunca vou amar você...ela é mil vezes melhor ok? agora eu te odeio, nossa amizade acabou.-e saiu dali enquanto eu tentava secar as lágrimas.

Ela conseguiu acabar com tudo, a nossa amizade, os momentos bons que eu tinha com o amor da minha vida.

Bateu o sinal fui para a sala, ele matou aqueles dois períodos, de certo não queria ver minha cara, depois que bateu o sinal para ir embora fui para a casa, nem almocei fui direto para o quarto, me tranquei no mesmo e chorei, nesses momentos eu queria ser forte o bastante pra segurar minha dor para mim mesma, não quero mais chorar na frente de ninguém, ninguém nunca mais vai me fazer sofrer desse jeito.

--

Depois desse dia, ele nunca mais falou comigo, parecia ter superado rápido, eu o via todos os dias sorrindo e feliz brincando e beijando a kikyou.

É como dizem né,as vezes agente cria ilusões em cima de pessoas IDIOTAS...

Também não posso ficar com ninguém, Por que eu estou com medo, de me machucar e perder meu coração outra vez...

Penso no tempo que ele me fez chorar, me deixou tão confusa...

Eu realmente espero que um dia você saiba da verdade sobre kikyou, saiba o quanto ela te enganou, talvez eu não esteja aqui para te consolar inuyasha, talvez eu saia por ai e arranja o grande amor da minha vida, quem sabe?

A quem eu quero enganar, o amor da minha vida continua e sempre será o inuyasha, mesmo com todas as burradas que ele faz, mesmo com tudo...eu o amo, e eu sei que o perdoaria, meu amor por ele não tem nem dignidade para ficar longe dele, de ter raiva dele, eu sou tão idiota, uma vez eu cheguei a pensar que se fosse para ter o amor dele nem que fosse um pouquinho eu aceitaria ser a outra, a que receberia o segundo lugar no coração dele, melhor do que ver ele de longe..sem poder toca-lo, abraça-lo, beija-lo.

Nesse meio tempo eu conheci duas amigas que me deram muito apoio, a Sango e a Rin, a rin ta namorando com o sesshoumaru eu os apresentei...

Sango quer me bater a cada vez que eu começo a falar no inuyasha e a Rin sempre me consola e fala que vai passar...que essa dor vai passar e que eu vou ser feliz.

--

Outro dia que eu tive que passar por você...

É duro caminhar na rua ou ate mesmo no cólegio e ver voce fazendo as mesmas brincadeiras que antes fazia comigo...isso só me faz lembrar de todos os momentos que eu tive com você..sabendo que eu sempre vou te amar, mesmo sabendo que seu coração pertence a ela...eu sempre desejarei que você fosse meu...

Talvez um dia você se arrependa de ter me desprezado, de ter jogado fora o meu amor...Talvez um dia você se dê conta de que a única pessoa que estaria com você sempre seria eu, quem sabe quando você perceber eu ja esteje muito longe do seu alcançe...

Minha vida diaria era estudar e as vezes sair com as meninas...

A poucos dias um garoto novo entrou no cólegio o houjo, ele diz gostar muito de mim, mas eu não sinto nada por ele...mas as meninas insistiram em marcar um encontro...agora estou eu toda arrumada pra sair com aquele idiota U.u

Cheguei na sorveteria ele estava me esperando.

Sentamos no canto da mesa, ficamos conversando sobre inutilidades quando algo chamou minha atenção.

-kikyou-exclamei baixo e surpreso.

-algum problema kagome?-perguntou Houjo.

-não, nada...por que não vai ao banheiro tem uma sujeita no seu moleton-inventei.

-t-tudo bem-disse e saiu, fiquei escutando a conversa das duas mulheres a minha frente, kikyou estava de costas ai nem me enxergava.

-kikyou o que vai fazer? Inu taisho está presionando a largar o menino...-falou uma ruiva com uma maquiagem extremamente pesada.

-Eu não vou perde-lo, com o dinheiro que o inu taisho me deu...eu e o inu poderemos viajar..é isso, hoje eu vou levar ele embora.

-kikyou você não presta U.u

-eu sei-e sorriu vitoriosa, não não vou deixar você levar meu inu-kun

Vou partir para o tudo ou nada.

Depois de uns minutinhos elas almoçaram e sairam, logo depois houjo chegou e eu logo o dispensei.

-desculpa Houjo-kun eu não estou me sentindo bem...vou para casa- falei e nem o deixei responder, peguei minha bolsa e fui embora.

Cheguei em casa pensando em um jeito de empedi-la de levar meu inu-kun embora, se eu soubesse para onde você vai leva-lo mas eu não sei e nem que hras irá.

Já sei, tive uma ideia.

Peguei meu celular e liguei.

-alo?-a pessoa do outro lado falou

-Rin...você tinha me convidado para dormir na casa do sesshoumaru junto com Sango e miroku né?-perguntei.

-Claro ka-chan...se quiser eu passo ai na sua casa e te pego.

-por mim, ótimo.

-as 3 e meia?

-claro.

-tchau kagome.

-tchau Rin-eu ouvi baixo mas um resmungo dizend "por que tinha que convida-la?" deveria ser do inuyasha.

Me arrumei e logo a Rin estava aqui na minha porta.

-vamos kagome?

-sim sim Rin.

E fomos ate o carro onde sesshoumaru dirigia.

-ola sesshoumaru.-falei.

-oi kagome.-ele pareceu não guardar magoa depois daquele dia.

Chegamos ate a casa do sesshoumaru(e do inuyasha tambem)

E entramos logo avistei a mãe deles que veio me abraçar.

-kagome querida, que saudades de você.-falou me abraçando forte.

-eu tambem tia izayou-e me abraçei mais forte a ela, ela era um amor de pessoa.

Logo eu vi inuyasha e kikyou, ele passou por mim e nem olhou para minha cara e kikyou deu um sorrisinho triunfal.

é duro amar e sofrer o que não merece, passando por quem ama, fingindo q não o conhece!!

-não fique assim querida, um dia ele descobrirá o que perdeu, eu não gosto nada nada dessa tal kikyou-falou a mãe dele me vendo de cabeça baixa quando eles foram na cozinha.

-tia como...-ela me interrompeu

-ele me conto a história, eu tenho certeza que não foi bem a história que kikyou contou a ele-falou comigo em um meio abraço, viu que ele chegava de mãos dadas beijando kikyou e falou bem alto..tão alto que todo mundo paru para encara-la

-NÃO SE PREOCUPE QUERIDA, VOCÊ MERECE COISA MELHOR.-falou e sorrio docemente enquanto todos olhavam para ela ate inuyasha e kikyou.

-...-eu fiquei vermelha e muda e encarei izayou que piscou para mim.

Eu sorri de leve.

-Você deve ser a kagome né?-perguntou um rapaz que eu desconheci mas ele era bem bonito.

-não apresentei vocês? Esse é bankotsu, meu irmão mais novo está passando um tempo aqui.-nossa ele era realmente bonito,tinha cara de uns 19 anos.

-prazer bankotsu-estendeu a mão a mim e eu a apertei.

-prazer kagome-e sorri.

Sentei no sofá, todos estavam distraidos em alguma coisa.

Miroku e Sango estava num maior amasso, sesshoumaru e Rin estavam jogando trunfo, kikyou e inuyasha na maior pegação T.T, izayou falando com o marido na cozinha e eu e o bankotsu conversando.

-Sério você gosta de vidogame?-ele me perguntou.

-Claro hahaha você com 21 tambem?-peruntei surpresa ele me falo que tinha essa idade.

-claro, tenho muitos...vamos lá emcima ver?-me perguntou.

-claro-dei a mão para ele que me estendeu de um modo bem cavalheiro e fomos lá para cima.

Ficamos lá por bastante tempo, jogando e rindo, ele era realmente legal e engraçado...ele começou a me fazer cosquinha eu quase morri rindo quando alguém passou no corredor é eu conhecia bem quem era.

-bem acho que poderia fechar a porta não é? Isso é uma casa de familia.-falou o inuyasha e bateu a porta do quarto dele.

Mas qual o problema eu estar brincando com o Bankotsu, eu e ele faziamos brincadeiras mais ensinuantes como:brincar de rolar na grama, ele me fazia cosguinha em cima de cama com ele por cima de mim(detalhe eu estava de saia) eu subia nos ombros dele e ele me carregava o que há de mal nisso? Õ.O

-não liga não kagome, deixa essa bobão-falou o bankotsu.

-sim.

-eu vou no banheiro já volto.-falou e foi no banheiro lá de baixo nessa quarto não tinha banheiro.

A porta estava aberta e eu fiquei na porta esperando o bankotsu subir, quando eu sem querer ouvi uma conversa.

-quando vamos kikyou?-era a voz do inuyasha.

-essa noite, eu te espero no aeroporto, saia quando todos estiverem

dormindo - vadia, vai leva-lo mesmo, quer que vá denoite para o pai dele não descobrir, desculpe mas vou acabar com sua festinha.

Fiquei conversando com Sango e Rin e esperei ate a noite

Estava deitada só esperando algum barulho, por sorte as meninas decidiram dormir num quarto perto do inuyasha.

Ate que eu ouvi um barulho e me levantei.

Espiei a ponto de ver o inuyasha descendo as escadas com uma mala...corri e desci tambem bem nesse momento ele se virou.

-mas o que?...-eu o intenrrompi

-o que voce ta fazendo?- perguntei-me desentendida como se não soubesse que ele iria com ela.

-isso não é da sua conta agora sai daqui...-falou grosso, eu nunca achei que ouviria algo assim dele, é como se eu fosse um peso que ele queria despachar.

-você vai embora com ela não vai?-perguntei me escorando na escada

-fala baixo quer acordar a casa toda?-me perguntou mostrando raiva.

-se você nao me responder é isso que eu vou fazer-ameaçei.

-bem que kikyou tentou me avisar de como você era e eu não acreditei.-falou.

-ahh é? Você ainda não me respondeu.-falei segurando uma lágrima.

-vou embora com a mulher que eu AMO, não há nada que você possa fazer.-falou e mesmo que eu não queira acreditar nessas palavras é verdade é ela que ele ama.

Fiquei em silencio e ele continuou.

-para de enfernizar minha vida, você não significa nada pra mim, NADA!-e apontou o dedo na minha cara em uma expressão de raiva que eu nunca gostaria de ver.

-sério? Acha que vai ter a mesma opiniao quando descobrir o que na verdade ela é?-falei e do nada apareceu a kikyou.

-inu você demorou ai eu vim aqui e...-ela parou de falar quando me viu.

-vamos meu amor-e pegou a mão dela.

-NÃO-gritei descendo da escada.

-kikyou explica o seu envolvimento com inu Taisho-falei.

-ta louca né? Inu você não vai acreditar nela vai?-perguntou e ele olhou para ela e para mim.

-mas o que tem a ver meu pai?-perguntou sem entender.

-inu essa vagabunda ai quer destruir nosso amor não dê bola.-eu ia rebater quando meu celular tocou e eu virei de costas para atender.

-oi ...Houjo não tinha hora para me ligar?-falei irritada.

-ok tchau.-falei rapidamente desligando.

Quando eu virei de costas eles não estavam mais...

Não, não consigo descrever o desespero que caiu emcima de mim...

Ai de joelhos apertei os olhos e chorei...

-inu voltaaaa-sussurrei..

-eu te amo, não me deixa- gritei chorando, as luzes se ascenderam e apareceu izayou e as meninas.

-kagome o que ouve?-perguntou elas juntas.

-o i-inuyasha foi embora com a kikyou.-falei elas pareceram estar em choque inclusive izayou.

-eu não acredito-depois de um subto silencio izayou falou.

-kagome não chora não-rin veio me abraçar carinhosa.

-aquele filho de uma puta foi embora com a vadia?-sango falou incrédula.

-Sango-izayou falou irritada.

-gomem ne, eu não quiz chamar você de puta izayou-tentou se desculpar

-tudo bem, o mais importante agora é descobrir para onde vão.

-eles devem estra no aeroporto não é?-Rin falou.

-mas não adianta, se ele nãofugir hoje ele fugiria outro dia, a menos que contassemos a verdade, mas do jeito que ele esta apaixonado por ele nem sie se iria adiantar-falei chorando.

-verdade?-perguntou izayou.

-sim, um dia exatamente a dois meses átras eu vim aqui nessa casa, eu vim conversar com sesshoumaru, ai ele foi atender o telefone lá emcima e eu fui na cozinah comer algo quando ouvi a voz da kikyou, espiei na porta e vi Inu Taisho e Kikyou conversando, peguei algo e passei no corpo conforme o inuyasha me disse uma vez que ocultada o cheiro perante Yokais.-falei quando a izayou me intenrrompeu.

-Mas o que inu Taisho fazia com ela?-ela me perguntou.

-eu escutei eles conversando, kikyou era uma prostituta paga pelo Inu Taisho para tirar a virgindade do Inuyasha e ficar um tempo com ele.-falei me lembrando daquele dia.

-meu deus-Rin colocou a mão na boca surpresa com a minha confisão.

-eu não acredito-falou izayou.

-é verdade izayou, fosses me conhecem e sabem que eu não mentiria-falei e izayou me olhou.

-eu sei kagome, confio mais em você do que em meu marido mas...-parou de falar e uma lágrimas escorreu e e ela nós abraçamos e consolamos uma a outra.

--


End file.
